


We All Want to Be Somebody

by hauntedlittledoll



Series: Tumblr Fic War [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Random Musical References for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nechayano's Prompt: "Can I have a sad Tim to make me feel better about sadness? Something about his relationship with Bruce, how it has changed over time especially."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Want to Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Be Somebody" by Thousand Foot Krutch.

In the beginning, it was different.

In the beginning, Tim was the outsider, the liability, the distraction.

Tim was a different kind of Robin than his predecessors.  Kept at arm’s length, Tim had unheard-of freedoms in costume.

He received specialized training all over the world.  He had his own living space.  He had his own cases to solve.  He could work independently or with allies of his choosing.  And there were still those special, wonderful cases where he got to work with _the Batman_.

He was _Robin_.

It’s different now.  Tim isn’t Robin anymore.  And he’s not Tim Drake anymore.  He’s Timothy Drake-Wayne.

He’s not just a son on paper.  He’s heir of a billion dollar company.  He’s emancipated.  He’s an adult with his own space, with a functional relationship, with enemies who want him, Red Robin, for his own transgressions rather than simple bait for the Bat.

He is the protector and care-taker of Bruce’s other children.

As long as Tim is around, Dick and Cassandra will never run out of money.  As long as Tim is around, there will be proper documentation to keep Hush from assuming custody of Damian.  As long as Tim is around, Stephanie will always have someone to turn to, and prison will never contain Jason.

As long as Tim is around, the search for his adoptive father will never end.  _The Batman_ will return from time and space.  He will see all that Tim has done, and he will be proud.

As long as Tim is around, Bruce Wayne will never die.

That’s the end.


End file.
